User talk:Preator
The Crimson Binome vs. Captain Gavin Capacitor Hi Phong. You would probably be a better judge of what's best to keep as the name of that article as I think you're more familiar with ReBoot than I am. Captain Gavin Capacitor exists on the wiki as a redirect to The Crimson Binome, so people can find it either way. I would stick with whatever the more common name is despite whatever's his official full name. For example, Sesame Street's character Elmo is technically named Elmo Monster, but he's not commonly referred to as such, so we keep his article on Muppet Wiki as Elmo. —Scott (talk) 22:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Character template Hi! I'll take a look at the character template and see what I can do with it. I'll post here again in a few minutes to let you know. —Scott (talk) 03:44, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi again! Take a look at the test edit I made to Bob. Is this what you were looking to do? When you look at Recent Changes, you'll see I created two new templates which will help tables work better for what you need to do and I add it to the character template. Let me know if that works for you and if you've got any questions. —Scott (talk) 03:49, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hi, thanks for suggesting The Reboot Wiki! Looking at the list of Best Practices for Spotlighting a wiki, it looks like Reboot is well on its way to good standing. I've taken a look at the wiki's recent activity, and it's great that there's a system for welcoming new contributors; that's a really important part of maintaining a successful community. Out of almost 300 pages, there are only 28 uncategorized, so its helpful to know that the content is organized and can be easily browsed. I also like that the front page looks inviting with some pictures. One thing you should do is move the "Main_Page" to Reboot Wiki to help with search results. The wiki's title page turns out to be an essential part if how the site is indexed in Google and other engines. This is an excellent candidate for a spotlight, I think we can make this work. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 19:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Preator. I'd be happy to help moving the main page as we discussed. Also, just so you know, the next round of spotlights will be going live the week of March 10, so the community here has some time to get ready. Please leave a message on my talk page linked in my signature if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 20:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome --Phong 21:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Congrats You are now a Bcrat on this wiki. Enjoy! BTW make sure you check out the , and let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 02:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Re: little boxes Those are Wikia Spotlights. They are on a rotational basis, and you can request your wiki to be spotlighted at w:Talk:Wikia Spotlight. -PanSola 21:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. -PanSola 22:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Episodes category Hi -- I see that you guys decided to take out the Episodes category that I created yesterday. I'm sorry that I made more work for you -- I thought it would be helpful. You have a category for the characters, so I thought a category for the episodes would be useful. -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The Satellite System I've noticed you've changed my minor edit twice now so to prevent further confusion I'm putting up a topic/message here so others may be able to contribute and decide for themselves. While doing the References for the episode 'Number 7' it showed the unnamed system to be quite large. The Game Cube only took up one of its many dish spires. In systems like Mainframe these Cubes appear much bigger. Now I'm assuming you associate the term "large" with only the Super Computer. However the Net being so diverse would realistically have systems ranging from all kinds of shapes and sizes; the Super Computer is only the "Largest power base", and not the only planetoid-type system that's vast in ReBoot. So by judging its apparent scale, its way bigger than Mainframe, but smaller than the Super Computer. Therefore in my opinion, I feel the Satellite System should be marked as 'large' among the Wikia community. Thanks for your time.Humongous mouse 17:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Twin City An interesting subject Preator! I'm not sure if it should be simplified or left as it is. Turbo once referred to this sister city as "Mainframe's Twin City", while the Mainframers themselves called it their "Twin City". I'm guessing both terms are technically correct, so its your decision. Which reminds me, we haven't got an article on its 'Principal Office'. There's enough content and images to add another location to the specific buildings category. It was never given a proper name. What name do you think it should be called?Humongous mouse 23:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) User 208.70.102.75‎ Please IP ban this loonatic going by the ip address '208.70.102.75' as he's already edited articles such as "Enzo Matrix" and "My Two Bobs"‎ by adding disgusting sexual references. I've deleted the offending content, but this clown has removed the original description/format of Enzo nonetheless.Humongous mouse 15:47, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Skin and icons Just thinking. If you want to, say, change the borders of some of the skin boxes to vidwindow borders or alter the wiki skin in any way I can do that for you. (see the CassCain wiki for an example of what I can do). Also I intend to add a logo (matrix's tattoo) to signify a featured article. Thought you should know. User:Kevinsanya The ReBoot page I need to add more web content, images, and the show's production history to make this article much more professional, but it is currently locked from editing even when I'm logged on. Any help would be much appreciated.Humongous mouse 18:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) New Monaco skin Hi! Have you seen the new Monaco skin that's being used on Wikia now? You can see it at Muppet Wiki and Marvel Database. There are a lot of advantages to the new skin. We've found that the number of readers and editors goes up when wikis switch to Monaco. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site. There's also more room for the content area, and the page loads faster. Would you consider switching ReBoot over to Monaco? If you want, I can help you customize the Monaco skin to fit the look that you're going for. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 05:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I haven't heard from you about this... Can you let me know what you think about switching the skin to Monaco? -- Danny (talk) 14:10, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- I switched the skin over to an identical Monaco skin. We're not going to be supporting the Quartz skin anymore, so I need to move the wiki over to Monaco. As you can see, the look of the skin is exactly the same -- it's just got some things in a different place. You can customize the new sidebar by editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar -- it's a great place to highlight the articles or categories that you want people to see. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out! -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Staff absence reply Yes, I would most certainty be grateful to assume as 'acting-administrator' for the Summer duration you are absent from the Wiki. Sounds great. Obviously I'll need to familiarise with rules and guidelines on the site, if you could provide URLs to those it would be really helpful. As far as content goes I'll only be amending articles on ReBoot staff and Mainframe Entertainment Inc.Humongous mouse 21:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi Phong! My name is Nathan and I'm a wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've created a draft of an idea for your main page in order to show the basic layout. Optimally, we'd like to get all main pages rolled over to the format as soon as possible, so feel free to use mine, or improve upon it. If you have any questions you can reach me via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi Preator! Sure, that's no problem. Would you like me to go ahead and change it, or did you want to try and see if you have any questions? Everything else would stay the same and the "Welcome" section is the only one that would move, right? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :How's that? :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet, you made it even better. If you ever have any other questions, I'm on most of the time. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Re:System Voice Actress That's not good, I honestly wasn't aware all the system voices from ReBoot were done by actual voice actors, not simply manipulated audio effects all done on computer. Until now I was almost certain the only outstanding actor articles on the site were Andrew Kavadas (Email) and Shirley Millner (Hexadecimal) due to a lack of information available on public domain; if this is the case there's a LOT of digging to do here. This would most definitely be a question for the ReBoot creators.Humongous mouse 21:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *Delete* All four seasons? Hi, I am in search of all the episodes from ReBoot. Maybe as a DVD Box. But it seems that there's nothing like this, f.e. at Amazon, or Ebay, you only find single episodes from season two, or three. I'd like to view all 4 seasons sometimes, but so it is impossible. Can you help me? --Reefa 13:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Reefa, 15.06.09